fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:10M Downloads Campaign/@comment-98.124.5.39-20170926014037/@comment-25262107-20170926062000
More information/explanation because of text wall by Durendal Albrecht. My personal experience from owning and using said servants. That said all the characters discussed are pretty good overall, with the possible exception of Yan Qing. Vlad (Extra) - For challenging fights/bosses - ATK may appear low, but not in practive, since self ATK buffs for 3/5 turns. - taunt + defense up + heal, useful skills overall to protect dps/support/tank an ST NP - Pierce invuln NP, useful for challenge boss fights where appropriate. - ST buster NP with bonus damage against evil characters on overcharge. Furthermorre, built in ATK buff and NP damage buff. Very useful Evil boss killer. - High NP charge rate with high hit count cards. LAltria - For farming - a pure damage character - Charisma team buff, AOE NP with prana burst. - Consistent damage through crits (with skill). - Virtually no survival skills (Just NP seal chance on NP). Carmilla - Best overall 4 star assassin IMO - Best specced for NP spam. - Works in crit buster teams. - Highest DPS 4 star assassin with ATK buff NP and Def down to assist with boss killing. - self heal ST NP with a high NP charge rate and NP steal skill (useful to stall boss NP as well) - Anti female NP which provides Carmilla with ATK buff. Wu - Quick team support and DPS - possibly give her a miss if you are new since ascension mats are hard to get. - Charisma with quick buff is key. Def Down is also a useful support skill. Imperial provilege is always a good skill. - .Generates considerable crit stars but not at the higher end of the assassin scale. - ST NP is high damage and increases crit damage. So works well with other quick based star gen assassins like Yan Qing, Fuuma, Jack, Cursed Arm Hassasn, etc. Yan Qing - High star gen and best star manipiulation in game- but low damage output. - Drawback - compared to other stargen assassins, no survival skills but shares the relatively low ATK. - Raw Star gen ability only exceeded by Jack (5 star). Potentially useful for a quick/crit team. - Star manipulation either to absorb stars, generate assitional stars and to reallocate stars to other characters, arguably makes Yan Qing better than Jack at ensuring effective crits. - ST Quick NP is ok, not particularly impressive but it does mean it is very easy to Quick brave chain with Yan Qing. Which is further boosted by his unique passive. Pick the playstyle you prefer I guess and what fits well with your existing servants. Probably worth noting that at this point in time quick based teams are not great. Part of the problem is the two main quick classes seems to be assassins and riders and the star absorb of riders is so much higher than assassins that it can be tricky to work with. The other side, is that quick support is still somewhat lacking... Best are probably, Wu, Atalante, Ishtar Rider and Saber Alter Maid...